A Fabricated Prodigy
by The Mechanical Genius
Summary: There was no evidence left behind, except for the telecommuter that lay at the scene of the crime. Old enemies unite in search of a lost friend. A new enemy arises...


A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything. I missed writing for these two, though. It's been a while…

Series: Dragon Ball Z [Somewhere before the Android Saga… I haven't watched the series in a while, so please bare with me.]

Characters: Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma

Pairings: Eventual Bulma/Vegeta

Genre: Suspense, Action, Drama [sort of], Science Fiction

Rating: M [For strong language, violence, gore, sexual content.]

Words: 752

* * *

Her patience was quickly waning, and that was just about as good as any excuse to get out of the house. The aqua blue tint of her hair stood unnaturally on ends after having tugged at them that one particular morning.

Bulma Briefs was never used to having so many people living under one roof. Considering it already too late to have the _Namekians_ relocated to another area, she would have felt just as bad to do so after cordially inviting them to stay for the meantime. Then of course there was another visitor in question— her teeth gritting in anger, and she was sure she would have to make her next dentist appointment. Soon there wouldn't be anything left to grit on.

The copious amount of stress was finally starting to take it's toll on the woman. Two cartons of cigarette's just wasn't enough to dull the stress and even more so as she tried to cut back on her habits. Her own father having requested to do so as well. Well good riddance, she huffs at him angrily. Advising her while he himself couldn't even take his own advice. She didn't dare speak a word to him about this.

The cool of the breeze was enough to have her settle down, however. Leaving the overly populated house to let off some steam in the only way she knew how. _Shopping_.

To any passerby, she looked as though she had been getting herself prepared to bunker up for the end of the world. [Her arms had both been strapped with at least a dozen shopping bags.] Which, according to the news, was just a few short years from happening. She wouldn't bat her eyelashes at the sudden events. She'd seen the end of the world as many times as she could count the hairs on her head. If at all even, she believed the entire thing to be a load of bull.

And just as she was about to head back home, to get ready for the disasters that lay ahead of her, she paused right at the exit._ She couldn't believe it_. She had immersed herself deep into her own thoughts that she had forgotten to look through one shop in particular. Filled with lacy, frilly things. And with her boyfriend, albeit dead this very moment, she had a lot of things in store for him— for when he was wished back from the dragonballs of course.

There was one she was looking at in particular that fit her interest. If only her arms were big enough to fit any more bags…

The earth beneath her gave a sudden terrible lurch with that single thought in mind. The others around her raced to safety immediately and the lurching didn't stop there. In fact it was growing much stronger.

Her heart racing, she began to run in any wish way she could. She wasn't even thinking where, but she had followed the mass of people who had managed to keep balance while the ground shook beneath them violently.

Another thrust and she was sent skidding across the tiled floors. Another terrible lurch and she was sent flying across the room. Her arm now at a terrible angle—she refused to look at it. She was sure it was broken. The pain that coursed through her entire body, and she could barely get back to her feet again.

The sounds of screaming and shouting filled her ears and it was enough to bring her out of her reverie. And was it her imagination, but had the shaking stopped? Or was her head still spinning? And as she made an attempt to get back on her feet, a tall built man stood at her feet—looking at her menacingly. A strange looking device gripped into his hand—

She didn't stop to think. Her good arm— she reached inside her purse and marked the one single number that lay at her disposal in case of emergency. She didn't think it would have to come to this. To call for his aid, but she wasn't about to debate about it this very moment.** Desperate times called for desperate measures**.

_If only he would pick up—_

And the call finally went through! And yet, she should have seen it coming. The leer in his gaze as his over sized boot crushed her only single chance of escape.

Her head was spinning now, and she could barely keep her focus as he reached down to her level. At some point everything became dark, and she slipped into that dark abyss.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems a little vague, but it'll clear up a bit more in the next chapters.


End file.
